A Stallion Can Dream
by Ladrelios
Summary: This here is a little story I had a dream about and decided to write. It will update slowly and probably wont be that good. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I am not Hasbro, I do not own MLP FiM, or anything like that.

Authors Note: Tadaa, I am back with another fic, for those who read my other fic (a small apple-dash shipping) this is nothing like that. I dreamed up the idea, and decided to put down in text. this started as a vague idea, and i am kinda running with that so detail will probably be lacking and for that I apologize. This first chapter is to lay a quick back story (Basically my dream minus some future parts) this will probably look very rushed and lack even more detail than the rest of the story. OH! and this story will probably update slowly as I am posting it up, as it is being written so if I suffer from writers block, i don't have backup. (Bad idea I know). As a further addition...this chapter is damn short...this will change, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting to Look Up**

Canterlot, the capitol of Equestria, home of the royal palace and the Princesses. Only the rich or gifted lived here, and that was the case for the Runner family. Mr and Mrs Runner were owners of a large postage business that was incredibly profitable. After a few years of being in the top class of Canterlot ponies Mrs Runner discovered she was pregnant. The couple were a little nervous of how the foal would affect the company. The family was all unicorns and they built their company around using magic to deliver their postage to around the cities. They feared that their child might not fit in with the company and that it would set them back quite a bit. After a few months and checkups they found out that their child would be a boy and a Pegasus. The Runners were devastated; this meant large losses for them due to the lack of having an heir to the company. When it was time for the birthing the runners acted as if nothing were wrong. After a few hours of labour Mrs Runner gave birth to a young grey stallion with a short scruffy black mane, however the most noticeable of his features were the wings that lay at his sides to small to be functional. The foal was cleaned up and brought to the mother.

"Shadow"

She said with no tone of happiness in her voice. Mrs Runner cared for Shadow when she was in the hospital but on their way home she made Mr Runner go to the orphanage where they left young Shadow Runner.

In the beginning Shadow was cared for and loved like the few other orphans in the orphanage. It was rare for anyone to be left at the orphanage, and those who were there were taken quite quickly. However Shadow was never taken, he watched as others were all taken by new parents and wished he could be taken away to a family that truly loved him. Years went by and Shadow was almost 15 when pair of earth ponies came in who didn't look rich or high class like the rest of the citizens. They looked like working class earth ponies, so Shadow wondered why they were in Canterlot. He eavesdropped to find out why they were here as the couple. They were talking about adopting one of the children here Shadow quickly discovered. He walked away back to his bed, head hanging low as he knew he would never be picked. The owner of the orphanage slowly walked over to Shadow and sat on his bed.

"There are some nice people who would like to see you, if you want to come with me please"

The older pony said as he got up and walked back to his desk. Shadow perked up immediately and almost ran after the orphanage owner. He slowed when he caught up to him and smiled happily for the first time in a while. The couple of earth ponies standing there were the ones he eavesdropped on earlier. They both had soft white coats, the woman had an orange mane tied back in a long braid, the man had a short green mane styled forward.

"Well hello there"

They said with smiles on their faces when Shadow approached.

"H-hi"

Shadow responded clearly nervous. The orphanage owner looked down at shadow with a coy smile,

"Is that anyway you greet your new parents?"

He asked as his smile grew larger. Shadow jumped for joy, this had to be the happiest moment in his entire life.

"Really, Oh my gosh. Thank you so much"

He said running to them and embracing them in a hug. Tears of joy fell from his face because for once in his so far sad life…things were looking up.


End file.
